gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Tractor
The Stanley '''Tractor' is, as implied, a tractor in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and in Grand Theft Auto V. Description 3D Universe The Tractor is generally designed as a simple, open air farming tractor with large driving wheels in the back and a pair of steerable wheels in the front. It is based on a Ford 9N or N2 tractor. This also suggests that the Tractor is manufactured by Vapid. Like the Combine Harvester, the Tractor is simply not well suited for use as an actual road vehicle. Their incredibly slow speed makes them a particularly insidious road hazards in San Andreas, and a common cause of accidents and pile-ups. The tractor does, however, possess a great deal of torque and is capable of climbing incredibly steep hills. Its smaller front wheels make the Tractor less responsive during steering due to lesser traction. Despite its unsuitability for travel on major roads, the tractor is commonly found on large thoroughfares, in the countryside and even along highways. The Tractor has a semi-unique ability to tow a car from one point to another, something it shares with the Tow Truck (and Baggage, to a degree). This is very useful when transporting locked cars, or special vehicles in the game. The Tractor also has its own trailer, called the Farm Trailer. Like most industrial vehicles, the Tractor cannot be modified in any modification garages. HD Universe Tractors reappear in Grand Theft Auto V, and are now based on an early Ford model F, John Deere model D, or an early case tractor. It is manufactured by Stanley which also manufactures the Fieldmaster. It was most likely built in the early 1920s making it the oldest vehicle in game. There are two variants in game, one fitted with mudguards over the rear wheels (most likely a later model) and a model without, with Kifflom license plates and "cleaner" body given to Michael as a reward for completing the Epsilon Program missions. Both variants seem to lack power, probably the result of years of neglect judging from the rusted paintwork and its outdated engine. A Tractor is also featured in the Pisswasser advert on the in-game TV. Gallery Tractor-GTASA-front.jpg|A Tractor in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. (Rear quarter view). Old tractor.jpg|The Tractor on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Tractor-GTAV-old.png|Trevor riding a Tractor in GTA V. Pisswasser tractor.png|The Tractor seen in the Pisswasser commercial. Kifflom_Tractor_GTAVe.jpg|Michael on the Kifflom tractor in GTAV enhanced edition. Locations ;GTA San Andreas *Tractors are found around Flint Range. *In the western portion of Blueberry Acres. *In a trailer park south of the Flint Intersection, near the Los Santos Inlet. *In a farm northwest of Hilltop Farm. *Two are found around the Flint County Safehouse. *Parked in The Farm. *Parked in a farm between The Farm and Foster Valley, San Fierro. *In a patch of grass north of Leafy Hollow and east of the Flint County Safehouse. *Driving in and around Palomino Creek. ;GTA V *One can be found parked near the Mount Gordo lighthouse. *Given to the player after completion of the path of enlightenment for the Epsilon Program if you chose to give the money to the Epsilon Program; This particular variant features a cleaner, less rusted body, it lacks rear mudguards, and it has a unique license plate. *Rarely parked near a small storage unit in the farmland areas, not far from the paths which lead to the train tracks. Trivia *In GTA San Andreas, the Tractor is depicted as having a three-point hitch at the back, although it serves little purpose in-game as the towing hitch is not connected to the mechanism. *The Tractor is one of only a few civilian service vehicles in-game without a radio. *Sometimes, in car parks in Red County, Tractors spawn facing walls. The NPC in the Tractor keeps ramming it into the wall until it blows up. *It has the same engine sound as the Walton and the Dozer. *The rear tires of the Tractor cannot be popped with guns, but can be popped by a spike strip. *In GTA San Andreas, if the player attempts to tow large or heavy vehicles with the Tractor, some glitches may occur. For example, towing a Bus or a Dozer with the Tractor and then turning very sharply in any direction will result in both vehicles getting thrown in opposite directions with great force. *In GTA V, given its resemblance to a Fordson Tractor, and its old and rusty appearance, it is the oldest vehicle in the game. This makes it older than the Roosevelt. *It is one of the very few vehicles which does not have rubber tires on its wheels. *Despite having metal wheels, when you're driving at top speed and press the handbrake, oddly, you will hear tire sounds and tire marks will appear on the asphalt. *On its front upper part, it reads 'Stanley Engines'. *Despite being a vehicle for farming, it still has a horn, which is a distorted horn similar to other beater vehicles' horns. *In GTA V, if the player presses and holds the horn button while on a Tractor, the player model will not hold onto the horn button on the steering wheel, instead he will press it over and over again. This may be a motion capture mistake. *Despite being a one-seater vehicle in GTA San Andreas, CJ performs two different methods of stealing an occupied Tractor depending on which side he will steal it from before pulling the driver out. If carjacked from the left side, he will punch the driver just like what he would do to the driver if he steals a 2 or 4 seater vehicle, while he slams the driver's head on the steering wheel just like in a 2 or 4 seater car if he is to steal it from its right side while the passenger seat is occupied. *The Tractor actually doesn't have any working external lights. Other vehicles that doesn't have external lights are the Caddy and The Liberator. *Like the Cutter and the Submersible, the Tractor is one of the few motor vehicles in GTA V that lack a radio. Navigation }} de:Traktor (SA) es:Tractor fr:Tractor pl:Traktor Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Industrial Vehicles Category:Farm Vehicles